Just Another Day in the Life
by Trancefan
Summary: of Tony and Ziva. Just what it sounds like. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters or movies mentioned are mine. The idea is, sort of. But I make no money off of this, it is solely for fun (and to get the plot bunny out of my head.)

This is meant to be pure drabble, just a little scene between Tony and Ziva, sometime in season 7. I wanted to try just dialogue. Constructive criticism would be wonderful, people. The only real spoiler is for Yankee White, so I guess that doesn't count as a spoiler anymore. Enjoy the product of my crazy brain.

Thanks to my friend Jamie for inspiring this one. :D

"Come on, Ziva! You can't study all the time."

"Just because you care more for flirting than knowledge, Tony, that does not mean that all of us share your priorities." Ziva shot back at him. The lack of new cases had them both on edge.

"Everyone needs a break, Ziva. Right, McGeek?" Tony waited a beat, then looked for his probie. "Wait, where did McGeek go? Where did Gibbs go?"

"Gibbs went to get coffee, Tony, and I believe McGee went down to work with Abby on something."

"I'm sure, Ziva. But if he were here, he would tell you that you need to do something else, so you don't burn out. It's just one movie."

"With your incessant quotes, Tony? What good will watching a movie do me? Other than give me motive to use a paperclip on you?"

"Ziva, even crazy ninja chicks need time to relax and laugh. Besides, James Bond is CLASSIC!"

"Tony, I did his job for many years. I do not need to watch a fictional representation of it."

"Then how about 'The Patriot'? It's historical."

"Historically inaccurate, maybe. I have heard about American movies, Tony. They always get everything wrong."

"Actually, according to Gibbs, the movie 'Air Force One' actually got the plane right." Tony put his feet up, lost in a world Ziva could only guess at. "This was back when we first met Kate. Someone was trying to kill the president. The plan was basically the plot of 'Air Force One.' That's how Gibbs figured out what was going on."

"Do you have a point, Tony?"

"Ziva, even Gibbs has seen it. You HAVE to watch it."

"Tony, I do not have time for a movie. I have a test to study for."

"Tell you what, Ziva – I'll come over and help you study. I can quiz you on whatever it is you want for three hours, and in return, you watch 'Air Force One' with me."

"Fine, Tony, if it will get you off of my shoulders."

"Back, Ziva, it will get me off of your back."

"Right, fine." She glared at him. "After the next case, I will expect you at my apartment. I will cook. Three hours, and you better be ready to learn."

"Fine, Probette. It's a date." He spun back around, dodging the wad of flying paper. He was going to have fun with this.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I kinda meant to have this up about 3 months ago. But then life intervened, and I couldn't figure out how to end it. So I finally just did. Of course, if y'all want more, you can demand it. Again. I gave into you the first time, so I may do it again. Anyway, here's the second chapter.

Oh, spoilers for the Season 7 Finale. Very general, but still there.

No, this is not mine, nor am I making any money off of it. It's just for fun.

"Tony, where have you been? Neither McGee or I have seen you for DAYS, and I expected to see you last Friday."

"I'm sorry, Ziva. Gibbs had a high-priority assignment for me, one I couldn't say no to. I know I missed the ceremony. I wish I could have been there. How does it feel to be an American now?"

"It is nice, Tony. But you missed our movie date, as well."

"I know, Ziva. But the Boss is worried about Jackson, so I'm on protection detail."

"His father? Why did he not say anything to McGee, or to me? We would be more than happy to help, Tony. You cannot be an effective protection detail with only one person."

"I think it's supposed to be a secret, Z. And that makes you my one person."

"I would think you would know by now to never tell a woman she is second best, Tony. But do you want to meet for a movie another night? I really would like to watch 'Dr. No' with you."

"I would like to, Ziva, but I don't know when I'll be off protection detail."

"Why are you even ON protection detail, Tony? Why does Mr. Gibbs need protection?"

"I don't know, Z. All Gibbs said was, it was like Ari all over again. Only this time, he wasn't threatening just the team."

". . ."

"Ziva? Are you still there?"

"I am here, Tony. It is just hard to remember Ari, what happened to your team because I failed to be a proper handler for him."

"Ah, Ziva, that wasn't your fault. Ari may have been evil, but he was cleverly evil. No one in Mossad saw him for what he was."

"He was still my responsibility, Tony, and I should have seen it. I knew him better than anyone. Still, no use crying over spilt tea, right?"

"Milk, Ziva. Spilt Milk. You're an American now, learn the language."

"Whatever, Tony. But you do want to do a movie night, yes?"

"Yeah, Ziva, I do. I'll let you know when I'm free next. Sound good?"

"Yes, it does Tony. I'll look forward to it. I will talk to you soon."


End file.
